


失而复得

by PsycheCarr



Category: The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: 庆功宴在午夜明亮的月色下结束，眼前除了父母们大多都醉的东倒西歪。Deckard解决掉手里的酒，下楼等了辆出租车。





	失而复得

庆功宴在午夜明亮的月色下结束，眼前除了父母们大多都醉的东倒西歪。Deckard解决掉手里的酒，下楼等了辆出租车。

 

刚打开车门他才想起这是美国——只能随便上个旅馆过夜了，明天就买机票回去。零点几秒的思考时间让他愣了一下，另一边的门就被拉开，坐上一大一小两个人。

 

“想干架？”挑起一边眉毛，Deckard干脆摔开车门，抱臂看着稳稳坐在面前的男人。月色如水地笼在不宽的街道上，偶尔一辆上过夜班的轿车呼啸而过。司机看出了点端倪，满脸不安地看了看身形壮硕的两人，转了个身似乎是随时要逃跑。

 

“不想。”说完Luke拍了拍左边的坐垫，回头看看，他的女儿正靠窗昏昏欲睡地揉着眼睛，“你没地方住吧？来我家住一晚上。”

 

“真是好心。”

 

“不来我们可就走了。”

 

“别。”Deckard眼疾手快地拦住里面要关门的人，坐了进去，“我站了半天才等来这么一辆车，不能让你拿了去。”

 

看见Luke报地址时嘴角弯起的笑容，Deckard十分想揍他一拳再揍自己一拳。无奈出租车内空间有限——这么说起来他又想质问为什么Luke非要坐中间，不知道小个子坐后排中间是常识吗？这么个大汉非要在这儿把他挤的气都喘不过来，况且，Deckard敢担保，他女儿在宽敞的座位里睡的正香呢。

 

死女儿控。

 

Deckard觉得自己点亮了默默吐槽这项本不该存在于自己身上的技能。

从车上下来的时候他觉得自己可能是要散架了。身边肌肉和颠簸车程的双重打击，Deckard非常爱国地想念着伦敦平稳的路面。他不去想自己站在台阶上等Luke打开门是一个多么诡异的场面，而是摆出一副累瘫了的模样，拖着步子走进房。

 

他坐在沙发上看着全职爸爸忙来忙去地安顿女儿。直到自己快要睡过去，一个巨大的阴影才遮住客厅里昏暗的灯光罩过来。

 

“其实你可以，呃，睡客房。”居高临下的人难得抿了抿嘴唇。这样的小动作当然没有逃过Deckard的眼睛：“我理解你因为怕我现在就打翻你而紧张。”

 

“不要插科打诨了好吗？你到底为什么要装死，这样很好玩吧。突然消失，我还以为你永远不会回来了。”

 

对方突然提高声音，即使逆光也可以看见紧皱的眉头。

 

“发什么疯，别吵醒了你家小公主。”Deckard把脸色沉下来，往右挪了挪后站起身往楼上走，“我看你也是喝多了，不过我没有，明天还要早起赶飞机。晚安。”

 

“你要坐飞机去哪儿？”高大的身影仍然留在原处，像一座黑色的山。

 

“当然是回英国！”站在楼梯上的男人猛地转过身，忍无可忍地跺了跺脚，“你语气里这个失而复得的味道是他妈的怎么回事？我从来都没有被你得到过，所以我也随时可以离开。”

 

“……虽然和你合作还算愉快。”吼了会，他又降下音量补充了一句。

 

“嗤。”

 

“笑什么笑。”

 

“原来你是在意这个啊。”Luke也侧过身，让光线照在自己挤出所有褶子的，大大的微笑上，“那我现在得到你，还来得及吗？”

躲在卧室里偷听的Samantha表示，自己真是操碎了心。


End file.
